Irredeemable
by Asphodel-1994
Summary: Lacerta Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived to hate that damn title, struggles to live her life the way she planned it. Her Fourth Year has ended and she has been emancipated. Now living with her Godfather, who she happens to love in a less than Goddaughterly way, has given her a life and future she'd never dreamed of for herself. Follow Lacerta as she juggles passion and hate. !Fem Harry


_A/N:- Welcome to "Irredeemable", and I hope you enjoy the read! This little concoction came to be over a year ago and I've just not put it into writing. Comments and critique are welcome, flames are not. Any additional information regarding this story can be found on my profile. Happy reading! :)_

_Asphodel Xx_

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

The shock had worn off now that everyone had left the Hospital Wing, leaving Lacerta Lily Potter with only Sirius Black for company. Her Godfather had defended her, cared for her and never belittled her. It was as though he knew, without her even saying so, that she was utterly sickened by the pitiable treatment she received from those around her. As such he endeavoured not to have himself put down on that list.

It always amazed the fourteen year old witch just how insulting the people who claimed to love her could be. Unintentional, she had no doubt, but highly hypocritical. The Headmaster expected mature things from her and yet spoke to her as though she was a frightened child. Much the same came from the rest of the faculty. Was it not she who destroyed Voldemort as a baby? Was it not she who protected the Philosopher's Stone and killed Quirrell? Was it not _she_, Lacerta Potter, who rescued Ginny Weasley from the spirit of Lord Voldemort, killing a thousand year old basilisk? Who had won the Triwizard Tournament against all odds? Who'd been tortured with the Cruciatus by evil itself? Who _escaped_?

In everyone's eyes, it counted for naught.

Except to Sirius.

He was the only one who knew, who saw, aside from Professor Lupin, exactly who she was. Not some timid, shy little girl. Nay! Certainly not. It look a fair amount of courage and determination to live as Lacerta did. He spoke to her as an adult. Regarded her as one. By year she was a mere teen but by experience and accelerated mental growth, she'd far surpassed her seventeenth birthday. But there were only two people who could _see_ it.

Infuriating as it was to be disregarded and pushed aside because she was ever so _young_, it definitely was a sight better than her treatment at the Dursley's. At least the Magical World cared.

Lacerta shook her head to expel the thoughts fighting to break free.

A large, warm, calloused hand lightly picked her much smaller, softer one up from its resting place on the crisp white sheets.

Sighing heavily Lacerta leaned back into her pillows and closed her bright green eyes. It was impossible to miss the heavy exhalation and the dip the bed made as Sirius sat down beside her.

"One day, you're going to get yourself into all sorts of mischief," Sirius said quietly, fingers brushing through his hair in agitation. "Mischief that may see you a right state worse off than you are now."

A small, tired grin turned up Lacerta's face and her eyes opened, twinkling was humour.

"Ah, but what's life without a little trouble?" Lacerta asked audaciously. "I seem to recall many times I've been told horror stories about you and your gaggle of friends all the way through Hogwarts. Traipsing around after hours, becoming illegal Animagi, gallivanting with a werewolf. Need I continue?"

Sirius swatted her arm playfully, a smile tilting his handsome face, though his eyes remained haunted.

"It's a very good thing the Wizengamot ruled in favour of your emancipation this year. I wouldn't have been able to let you stay with those no-good _Muggles_ for another summer," Sirius said in distaste, aristocratic nose scrunching up.

Lacerta breathed out in a rush, a tight feeling coiling in her stomach at the sight of Sirius so stressed. Try as Dumbledore might to protest, the legal age for emancipation in the Wizarding World was fourteen. She had caught the Night Bus to the Ministry to lodge her documents and attend a hearing where she'd given evidence of abuse and ill treatment at the hands of her relatives. Much as Dumbledore implored the seated members of the Wizengamot that the safest place for her was in her muggle aunt's house, the general vote was in her favour.

The Ministry had cleared Sirius of all charges following a legitimate trial under the effects of veritaserum and untampered memories. The hall of records had shown that after the murder of Lily and James Potter, the Fidelius Charm had gone dormant and named the Secret Keeper as one Peter Pettigrew. The little rat was now the most hunted wizard in all of Britain. Sirius has received a hefty sum in reparation.

And so, Lacerta was free to go as she pleased, use magic as she wished following a brief test of her restraint and magical proficiency. No likelihood of explosive magic usually had by young children had been found. She was a legal adult in the eyes of the law, if not in the general public's eye. Of course, this meant that Lacerta was going to live with Sirius in the Black Family Estate in the middle of London.

Lacerta was going to leave the muggle world behind and all its effects. Sirius had a faint idea of it, but not the full extent of her loathing of the reminder. It was true, not all muggles were bad. But it still stood that they were a threat. A danger to magical children. Muggle-Borns were seen as inferior. This was because wizards feared the exposure of magic to the muggle community. Lacerta had seen the ugliest side of them. Hermione had seen the best. It stood solidly that Lacerta wanted to erase as much of her _muggleness_ as possible. To become a proper heiress to the House of Potter.

"I'm very glad, trust me," Lacerta murmured, eyes staring off into the distance. "The thought of staying there for any length of time … no, I couldn't. Not when I knew I had other options."

"I'm just glad you do have them," Sirius uttered softly, arresting grey eyes fixed on her emerald ones.

A light pink tinge coloured her cheeks and she looked down at their combined hands. It was obvious to her that she was incredibly attracted to him. He was kind, caring, considerate, slightly obnoxious and reckless. Sirius was a tall, well-built, darkly handsome man with fair skin, lustrous black hair and striking grey eyes.

Lacerta on the other hand was quite petite, small of stature, her head barely reaching his shoulder. Her hair was jet black and long, falling in unhindered waves to the small of her back. Her face held delicate, elfin features and large expressive pools of green eyes. She held all the qualities one would expect of an uncommonly beautiful young woman of fine breeding.

And the thing she found most strange? Lacerta was certain that Sirius was attracted to her too. It was only her legal status as a child that had stopped him from thinking of her in a less than godfatherly way as far as she could guess. As a legal adult, she wasn't sure how Sirius would go about his interactions with her. Would he pursue her or would his misguided sense of ethics keep him from her? Personally, she hoped he wouldn't withhold himself from her for too long.

Visibly shaking himself, Sirius grinned and cocked his head, "Come on, let's you out of here."

Gently pulling her into a standing position, he wrapped an arm around her slim waist to keep her upright. Madam Pomfrey immediately hurried over to them, a stern expression on her face.

"There's to be no excitement for at least a week young lady! I've run your diagnostics again this morning and there seems to be no more physical damage. Nonetheless! No overexertion and I have given you three months' supply of nerve restorative potion if there are any more aftereffects of that dreadful curse. They can come on very suddenly for several months following exposure so when you return for the next school year you must come back for a check-over," Madam Pomfrey fussed, handing her a small bag full of phials of deep purple potion. "Each dose lasts for a day at most. You must remember to take them just as the pain takes hold. Do you understand Miss Potter?"

Lacerta nodded with a smile, "Yes Madam Pomfrey. Thank you for taking care of me again."

"You are without a doubt, one of my most frequent patients," Madam Pomfrey scowled, hands planted firmly on her hips. "I should have a bed set aside just for you, all the trouble you get into."

"She's the daughter of a prankster Poppy, she couldn't be less of a troublemaker if she tried," Sirius joked, though his eyes were serious.

The matron let out a small noise of agreement and bustled off to her office. Slowly, they walked through the halls of Hogwarts and down to the grounds with no further issue. Lacerta's friends Hermione and Ron had already left that morning on the Express with the rest of the school. Kreacher the House-Elf had already taken her belongings to Number Twelve. The angry little menace had not been well pleased, serving the last of the Black family.

It was fact that, with the passing of Sirius, the Black name was dead as the last remaining of the male line. The very thought of Sirius dying brought a shudder down Lacerta's spine.

Making their way to the apparation point in Hogsmeade, Sirius placed two hands heavily on her shoulders and stared intently at her face.

"You're certain you want to stay with me?" He asked seriously. "I won't be offended if you say no."

Lacerta recoiled as though struck, "You don't want me to live with you?"

"Circe, of course I do!," Sirius said shocked. "I just want you to be sure that it's what you really want. I don't want you to be unhappy and you know that you can go anywhere."

The icy feeling of rejection melted slightly. The thought of him not wanting her with him … it was one of the most painful feelings she'd ever felt. Looking at him now, the earnestness and sincerity, she made up her mind, hoping to Merlin it wouldn't fly back and smack her in the face.

"There's no place I'd rather be than with you," Lacerta spoke quietly, staring down at her feet.

A warm hand softly nudged her head up forcing her to meet his eyes. He was searching her face for some answer. After a moment he seemed to find it and ever so slowly, he brought his lips down to meet hers tenderly. Lacerta's mind went blank as her hands wound themselves around his neck, faintly aware that his had snaked around her waist.

A tingle went through her body as he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers, catching his breath.

"I've been rather dense, haven't I?" He asked breathlessly, happiness lighting his face.

Lacerta laughed gently and pulled her fingers close together, "Just a little."

He playfully swatted her backside, "Cheeky brat."

Without much warning, it felt as though she was being squeezed through a pipe, her body parts separated and put back together again. Nausea raked through her and she dropped to her knees painfully before Sirius hurriedly pulled her to her feet and helped her to the kitchen. He immediately pulled a potion from the cupboard and passed it to her.

Downing it quickly, Lacerta was grateful when the abominable feeling left her. Staring blearily up at Sirius who stood at his grand height, arms splayed wide. She got an impressive image of elegance and nobility.

"Welcome to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Ancestral home of the Ancient and Noble House of Black."

Lacerta grinned and sighed happily as he showed her around, careful not to wake the sleeping portrait of his mother. Grimmauld was large, slightly rundown and dirty in all the unused areas. Kreacher was in charge of cleaning it up post-haste.

Her bed chambers were right next to Sirius's. The ceiling high and the fixtures grand. The bed was an ornate four-poster that seemed impossibly high. A dressing table sat by the fire and Hedwig sat in the opened cage on the windowsill. Happiness swelled inside her as she noted that the window was left open so the owl could come and go as she pleased. No more captivity. No more bars. No more imprisonment.

She unpacked her trunk which had been left at the foot of her bed. She had few notable possessions. Her broomstick, her father's cloak, photo albums and her books. Her tatty old clothes would be replaced tomorrow, but at that moment, Lacerta showered, pulled on an old shirt and climbed into bed.

Sleep found her quickly.

* * *

><p><em>AN:- Please review and let me know your thoughts._

_Asphodel Xx_


End file.
